Memories of Cloud and Tifa
by blessingmoon6
Summary: Memories that Cloud and Tifa have shared.
1. Always

**Always**

"How often do you dream of me?" He asked, head cocked to the side, mouth at a pout. She could tell he was serious by the way his blue eyes darkened, just a bit.

Tifa smiled. These were the questions that made her love him more and more. "Why do you ask? Why don't you tell me how often I'm in your dreams?"

"You seem to already know the answer to that! Just tell me, woman!" So defensive!

"Oh, Cloud. I'm always dreaming of you." Shoulders relaxed, head resting gently on his shoulder, she released her breath and drifted.


	2. Blue

**Blue**

His was a gaze so strong, so blue, so deep, it always captured Tifa. She did not know what it was about that certain shade of blue that seemed to make her so careless if she wasn't paying attention. Cloud could make her go wild with just one stunning look. The look that said, "Come on, nobody's watching us. Let's just go!" Often times, those were the moments when she did feel like she was being watched, like everyone would judge her without knowing her. Even so, what's the point of being able to make memories if you never do?


	3. Cloud

Somehow, there was always a hill that had a great view of the sky from its peak. Everywhere Cloud and Tifa went, they found a hilltop to watch the clouds and tell secrets and make memories. Occasionally, however, the grass rubbed too hard or too much on Cloud's skin, and he developed an itchy, terrible rash.

Tifa would point and laugh at him cruelly and jokingly. "Oh, Cloud! Your rash looks like that cloud up there!" The red splotches never looked like anything up in the sky, but it gave Tifa a reason to tease him, to make him smile.


	4. Depth

**Depth**

From the surface, the water didn't look that deep. It wasn't until Tifa saw Cloud's pointy chocobo hair dip beneath the cool river that she herself decided to jump in. In only her bikini top and shorts, she dove in. The water was pleasant on such a hot day. She swam until she caught up to Cloud, who was, unfortunately, at a point where her feet couldn't touch the river's bottom. Swiftly, she swam back to the bank. When she got there, Cloud was already waiting, blond hair messy and wet. He smiled to Tifa, and she wasn't afraid anymore.


	5. Entranced

**Entranced**

For a long time, she didn't know what to do. She was so entranced by Cloud, that blond man with the endearing smile and a big heart, that she spaced off at work, or even in the middle of a conversation with her friends. She would even stop talking when she was around him, lost in the soft blue and the striking blond. Oh, how she loved Cloud Strife!

A wave of hands in front of her face, "Tifa? You with me?" Cloud knew exactly what was happening to her. Anyone who knew love knew exactly what Tifa was going through.


	6. Feeling

**Feeling**

Cloud felt everything when he was with Tifa. He could truly be himself they were together, even more so when they were alone. Feelings came to him so much easier when he thought about her, too. The way she smiled, her hand gestures, and even in their more intimate moments, when her hands ran against his skin helped him relax. He always shared these feelings with her, explaining things that bothered him and telling her when he liked the things she did. He always liked the things Tifa did. She could practically do no wrong. Feeling was easy around Tifa.


	7. Gorgeous

**Gorgeous**

Cloud was a gorgeous man. Tifa was not the only one who saw this. Sometimes, downtown, she would see girls walk past them, whispering and pointing to the "blond hottie" with that brunette. Tifa hated these girls. They didn't know Cloud except as a pretty face. They didn't know Tifa, either. They didn't know them as a couple. Yes, Cloud was gorgeous: blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, firm muscles, and great style. But beneath such a beautiful shell was a beautiful heart.

Tifa thought for a moment, uncaring about those other girls because she was lucky to have him.


	8. Happy

**Happy**

Happiness came easy to Cloud and Tifa. As a couple, the things they did with each other kept them both happy, but as two different people, it was the quarks that made the other person unique.

For Cloud, it was the way Tifa would sigh in false frustration. It made him happy to know that she cared enough to even pretend to want to scold him.

For Tifa, it was the way Cloud could go from play to seriousness in a flash. And that he was so deep, asking questions that made her think. That always could make her happy.


	9. Intimate

Of course, there were those intimate, private moments between them. Times when Tifa was busy in the kitchen, absorbed in preparing the next meal, when around her waist she would suddenly find a pair of hands, exploring her, needing her.

"Hey there," a soft voice whispered into her busy, delicate ear.

"Cloud, unless you want an empty belly through the night, I suggest you go sit down." Tifa warned.

Cloud just kissed her cheek, his fingers slowly rising up the sides of her simple white top. One kiss became several as he said, "Who needs food when I've got you?"


	10. Joking

**Joking**

It was so long ago, when Cloud brought it up.

"When I look at you, it's like there's an angel in front of me." He stared at her, eyes pleading and ocean blue. Tifa had never seen him like this before. Never so sad, so… gloomy. She also didn't know what to say. The comment itself was enough to shut her up.

"And I know that we don't really have to say anything, but…" he paused, taking in the sight of Tifa's mild confusion, making him feel even more… odd. "Please, Tifa. Please tell me you're mine."

"You're joking, right?"


	11. Kitchen

**Kitchen**

Cloud Strife entered the sunny kitchen and observed how Tifa had changed it while he was making deliveries.

She had certainly done quite a bit, painting the walls a soft green with a stripe of brilliant yellow in the center. In the middle of the kitchen, a vase of bright, fresh sunflowers were placed, matching the ones she added to the end counters and dinner table. Everything was shiny and clean. She had mounted photographs of sunflowers on the walls and new magnets and Denzel's drawings covered the refrigerator.

Tifa was amazing. He could never have done all this alone.


	12. Lust

**Lust**

Sometimes the others assumed that it was only lust that Tifa felt for Cloud. It wasn't true, of course, but in the earlier stages of their relationship, she began to wonder if they were on to something.

Could it have been the way his golden hair stood up, or the way his finely molded muscles pressed against his shirt when he was stretching? Tifa did feel a great deal of physical attraction for this man.

But she appreciated him more for the things he did. He was always a good friend, the kind of friend she could always count on.


	13. Memories

**Memories**

If there was one thing they ever gave each other, it was a whole bank full of memories.

Places they'd been, people they'd met, things they'd done, all of it memorable enough to be burned permanently into each of their minds.

Cloud always remembered every nice thing that Tifa did for him. It was one of the reasons why he felt so at home with her around.

Tifa, of course, would remember the gentleman and the goofball that Cloud could sometimes be, holding open doors for her and tripping over his own shoes. These were memories that would never fade.


	14. New

**New**

A smile tugged at the corner of Cloud's mouth as Tifa walked through the door. Over her arm draped a new garment, her prize after an entire day spent shopping with Yuffie.

"Well? Do I get to see?" He teased, flashing a set of pearly white teeth.

In minutes, Tifa was in the dress. It was a baby blue halter dress that came down to below her knees and hugged each curve beautifully and gently.

Cloud was at a loss for words while Tifa modeled the dress.

"Well?" Tifa questioned, her hands on her hips.

"You look… incredibly sexy, Tifa."


	15. Oxygen

**Oxygen**

Breath quickened and the space between them shrank. Lips met and pulses flew, hands tangling in hair.

Cloud continued kissing Tifa with everything he had. Three days without her in sight was pure hell, and the circumstances that pushed him away made him feel like he could murder someone.

"Long time, huh?" He paused, allowing Tifa to recover her breath.

"We no longer deliver to that far away," she smiled, leaning into his shoulder. "Three days without you is too long."

Cloud smiled back, holding Tifa -- his oxygen – and breathing her in, his lungs filling with her once more.


	16. Passion

Tifa focused her attention to the man sitting on the other half of the bed. Cloud's brow furrowed as he read the novel with such a thick passion that he seemed to set forth an aura of a man so caught up in a story that he didn't seem to know where he was.

Tifa laid her palm flat across the pages of the thick book, right in front of his eyes.

He smiled. "What?" Blinking those big ocean eyes.

She smiled back, unsure of her answer for a moment. "Nothing," kissing his cheek. "You're super sexy when you read."


	17. Question

Tifa opened the door to see Cloud sitting on the edge of the bed. Beside him was a huge square lump, suspiciously covered with the quilt.

"Tifa! How are you? How was your day?" Cloud smiled, but the question in Tifa's eyes was so strong that he didn't really want to hide.

"Good and good. What's going on?" Tifa found it rather easy to read Cloud sometimes.

She walked over to Cloud and stared him down.

He cracked, revealing the half-wrapped gift beneath the quilt.

"I really wanted to wait until tomorrow to give you your gift." He whispered shyly.


	18. Romance

**Romance**

When Cloud was home, there was never a lack of romance. He usually walked through the door after a delivery with an armful of sunflowers for Tifa, a big goofy grin on his lips.

Tifa would smile back and say something like "Shouldn't _I _be getting _you _a welcome home gift?" Accepting the sunflowers, (surprisingly freshly cut with clean chops for the size of Cloud's sword) she grazed her lips along his.

"How I've missed you…" Cloud muttered under his breath, taking in Tifa's scent.

Tifa gently placed the flowers on the counter and quickly pulled Cloud into the bedroom.


	19. Sensual

**Sensual**

Cloud and Tifa often laid in bed for hours in the mornings, wide awake, each observing the other. Occasionally, a hand would wander from one lover to the back of the other, warming an exposed spot in a smooth, sensual way.

When it came time to rouse from the sheets, they groaned, stretching and smiling because it was truly the best way to begin the day, and when Cloud and Tifa parted, it meant that they had to deal with other people, and where was the fun and love in other people? It was nicer when it was just them.


	20. Trick

**Trick**

If there ever was a time when Cloud made it home before Tifa, he would jump on the sofa and pretend to sleep, his fake snoring obnoxious and obvious. It was a trick that Tifa never did fall for. Instead, she snuggled up beside him, closing her eyes and holding his hand until she really drifted off to sleep. At this point, Cloud would gather her into his strong arms and carry her into their bed, changing into his own night clothes and burrowing beneath the sheets and blankets with her. He held her until he fell asleep for real.


	21. Unique

**Unique**

What Tifa loved was how unique Cloud was. The simple gestures of a wink and a smile or the way he ran his hands through his surprisingly soft yellow hair seemed much different than if, say, Reno or Cid did those things. Tifa especially liked when Cloud sneezed. He would wrinkle his nose in an attempt to keep it all back, rubbing his whole face with both hands, stretching his back. He always failed to avoid the sneeze, of course, but the shivers and twitches he did while he tried gave Tifa a reason to smile at unique Cloud herself.


End file.
